epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Characters
The Lost Characters'' ''(referred to as 'Zombies '''in the game files) are the dark remains of cartoon characters who were consumed by the Blot, and are hostile enemies to Mickey. They are a new type of enemy that only appear in the last level when Mickey is inside the Blot to retrieve his heart and rescue Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Gremlin Gus. The Lost Characters are immune to his Paint and Thinner. They can be destroyed by an Anvil Sketch or by using the Spin move, but they'll respawn shortly afterward. When a Bloticle is destroyed inside the Blot, the Lost Characters in the area melt away to nothing. Gus hopes that they have been freed from the Blot's influence, 'somehow'. Some Lost Characters resemble various cartoon characters, including some of the versions of Pete, but are completely composed in a blot-like form. According to the strategy guide, there will be less Lost Characters to encounter if you redeemed each version of Pete. It is possible that the lost characters are restored to their natural forms, after the Blot is defeated and Wasteland is restored to its former beauty, though nothing is ever confirmed. Characters According to the game files, the only types of character models that are spawned as Lost Characters are the Petes and various hub area pedestrians. Despite this, there are many beliefs as to who the lost characters are, including: * Small Pete (if you don't help him) * Petetronic (if he is defeated rather than redeemed) * Any Gremlin left trapped * Porter * The Animatronics (if they aren't restored) * Cut Characters (such as Gremlin Barry and the Phantom Blot) * The Telephone (if he is disassembled by Gremlin Prescott) * Rigger Greene (if the player doesn't help him) * The Sprite (if she is left trapped) * Pete Pan (if he isn't helped) * Clarabelle * Moody (if he is crushed by the safe) * Redeemed Blotlings * Projector Screen characters [[Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel|''Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel]] In the graphic novel, the Lost Characters appear inside the Shadow Blot, just like in the game.﻿ However, they seem to have the same traits as stereotypical zombies, moaning "Braaaaainnns" when chasing Mickey. When Mickey reunites with Oswald and Gus, he exclaims that they haven't been turned into Lost Characters (or as he put it, "zombified."). Oswald explains that you have to be hit with Thinner first, and since he and Gus were simply pulled in, they weren't transformed. Trivia *Even though Ortensia lost her paint to the Blot, she doesn't appear as a lost character, this is most likely because Oswald managed to save her body so she was not completely "consumed". *Quite a few of the possible characters can be seen in their natural forms in some of the projector screen worlds. *In the Spanish version of the game, after destroying a Bloticle inside the Blot, Gus states the Lost Characters return to their normal lives after the battle, instead of it not being specified in the English release. *Animatronic Daisy is among the Lost Characters in the graphic novel. Considering her prominent appearance in Epic Mickey 2, this would, if one takes the graphic novel as canon, confirm that the Lost Characters were indeed returned to their true selves once the Blot was destroyed. *Even though only a limited number of characters are actually represented as Lost Characters in the game, the darkness of this area combined with the low-resolution output of the Wii has inspired many fan theories as to which characters could have been sucked up by the Blot. It's possible that other characters could be inferred, but don't appear as actual models due to developer or hardware resource constraints. Gallery Goofy Lost Character.jpg|Dog Lost Character Usher Lost Character.jpg|Cow Lost Character Casey Lost Character.jpg|Horse Lost Character Pete Lost Character.jpg|Pete Lost Character Small Pete Lost Character.jpg|Small Pete Lost Character Category:Characters Category:Blotlings Category:Enemies Category:Minor good/bad choices Category:Gremlins Category:Toons Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey Characters Category:Epic Mickey Gremlins